More Than Angels
by Splinter
Summary: Well, it's still a Halloween type fic. Thanks to everyone who kept bugging me. Just what are those things that go bump in the sewers?
1. Default Chapter

Happy Halloween and all that kinda stuff. I'm trying to start writing again. So.here is my newest fic. Thanks to Machias Banshee who helped RP this out and made it a lot easier to write. Its told from Splinters POV. Super sappiness. Tear jerking. Heart wrenching.hopefully Halloween-ish. Least that was the idea. Have fun  
  
"When you die your life goes on.  
It doesn't end here when you're gone.  
Every soul is filled with light  
It never ends, and if I'm right  
Our love would even  
Reach across eternity  
  
There are more then angels  
Watching over me.  
I believe. Oh, I believe."  
  
(Diamond Rio "I Believe")  
  
I watched him tremble. He cried out in his delirium. He talked and talked; babbling incessantly to no one. He would open his eyes and look at me, but I do not think he actually saw me. He appeared to be staring through me, pleading for help that I could not give. His fever rose at an alarming rate and the only thing I had to help was the simple asprin I had managed to find. I tried keeping him cool by wiping his forehead with a washcloth. These things only did so much. I knew he was very sick. And I knew there was little I could do. I wiped his forehead gently again, fighting back tears. I feared he was dying. And I did not know what to do about it.  
  
"Sensei?"  
  
I looked up, hastily wiping at my eyes before turning to the sound of the voice. "Leonardo, you should not be in here." So caught up in my misery, I did not even sense his arrival.  
  
The young boy nodded, looking at the ground. "I'm sorry Master. But, I made dinner. I thought you might be hungry."  
  
My eyebrows raised in momentary alarm. "Dinner?" The child was only five years old. Making dinner was a task beyond his years. Especially since none of my children were allowed to touch the stove.  
  
Leonardo looked up sheepishly holding out the small plate that was in his hand. "It's only peanut butter sandwiches. But Raph and Donnie were hungry. So I just thought----" He trailed off.  
  
I smiled in spite of myself. I opened my mouth to refuse his offer, but seeing the hopeful look, I could not bring myself to do it. He had taken care of his brothers, leaving me to tend to the one who needed me most. "Thank you Leonardo."  
  
He bowed his head and brought the plate to me. He glanced over at the small form lying on my bed. "Mikey's not doing good. Is he?"  
  
I did not want to alarm him. But I did not wish to lie either. "Michaelangelo is very sick."  
  
As if on cue, my son began coughing. I heard the rattling in his chest and I turned him to his side trying to ease the congestion. The coughing continued and I sat him up. I knew if it did not stop, I would have to take him to the bathroom and run the shower. The steam seemed to be the only thing that would ease the fits if they got too serious. But he settled down on his own and I sighed lowering him back to the bed. I turned to my oldest son who was biting his lip, trying not to cry. "Leonardo, you should go. I do not wish for you to become ill."  
  
Leonardo nodded and backed away from the bed going for the door. "Is Mikey going to be ok Sensei?"  
  
I was not sure how to answer that. So I did the easiest thing I could and did not. "Thank you for making your brothers dinner, My Son."  
  
Leonardo bowed again and closed the door on his way out.  
  
I turned my attentions back to Michaelangelo. 


	2. 2

(((Thanks to my reviewers. Yeh I know its not sounding Halloween-ish yet. It will..bear with me. I just adore chibi turtles and Mike especially. See Chapter 2 I'm on a roll ))))  
  
"Every now and then Softest breath upon my skin I feel you come back again And it's like you haven't been Gone a moment from my side Like the tears were never cried Like the hands of time were holding You and me."  
  
((Diamond Rio "I Believe"))  
  
THREE DAYS EARLIER:  
  
I watched them patiently. Over the last year, the games that they had been playing in the dojo had turned into a more serious type of training. Lively enough to keep their attentions for the most part, but I had begun instructing them in the unarmed fighting that would be the foundation for their skills. Never once have I mentioned the reasons for training them. Of course every day I warned them of the dangers of the human population discovering us. And they knew that I was helping them learn to protect themselves. However, the mission that I had planned. The loss of honor to my sensei. Of my sensei himself.these things I have not told them. They were far too young to understand right now. One day I would tell them of Yoshi and my obligation to him. And when they were ready, I would ask them to fulfill that obligation.  
  
The kata that I was watching them perform was only one of three that they all knew at present. Leonardo being an avid pupil knew one other. However, right now I was studying them for their timing and precision. Their ability to stay together during the course of the kata. Such skills would only help in the teamwork that was vital for them to learn.  
  
It was not going very well.  
  
Leonardo had set the pace from the outset. Donatello was naturally following him and Michaelangelo had started out that way. After only a few techniques, Michaelangelo had slowed and was now a few moves behind the other two. Raphael, on the other hand, had set his own pace. Ignoring instructions to stay together, he had begun with lightning quick, increasingly sloppy movements. I sighed. The child had such innate ability. If only I could convince him to slow down and concentrate.  
  
"Yame," I called to them stopping their routine.  
  
They all turned to me and I bowed my head slightly. "You are dismissed for the morning."  
  
Leonardo bowed deeply and my other three sons copied him a little less enthusiastically before running from the dojo.  
  
Michaelangelo coughed as he passed me and I caught his arm. He had been coughing a great deal during practice as well. "Are you feeling alright, My Son?"  
  
He nodded and grinned. "Yeh Master." Even as he spoke he ran a hand across his beak sniffing.  
  
"Michaelangelo, use a tissue," I reminded him grimacing slightly,  
  
He looked confused. "Why?"  
  
I shook my head sighing. "Nevermind. Go wash your hands before you play with your brothers."  
  
He shrugged and ran from the dojo. Colds were an almost weekly part of life. Especially during these winter months. Over the last five years, I had done everything possible to make our home more comfortable and livable when the freezing cold set in. I had found four space heaters that were placed in various rooms. The three blankets that we had our first winter had grown into a collection of more than thirty. Still, until I found a way to heat our home more efficiently, it could still become bitter cold.  
  
I walked into the living room, only to be greeted by four hopeful eager faces. I watched Raphael push Leonardo closer to me. I hid my amusement. Obviously, they wanted something and Leonardo was elected to ask.  
  
Leonardo glared briefly at Raphael before turning to me. "Master, could we play out in the sewers? We'll stay close by. Promise."  
  
I hesitated. It was going to be very cold out there. But being trapped within the confines of our home for weeks on end was not good for them either. I sighed and nodded. "Only for a short while Leonardo. And be sure to keep the door to our home in sight."  
  
The four turtles nodded eagerly.  
  
I glanced at Michaelangelo almost sadly. "Michaelangelo, because of your cold, you will have to remain inside."  
  
His face fell into a pout. "But Master. That's not fair."  
  
I truly felt bad for him. Of all my sons, Michaelangelo liked being confined the least. But I had no medicines save for a bit of asprin. I could not risk him becoming more ill. " I am sorry Michaelangelo. The rest of you may go."  
  
Raphael grinned at Michaelangelo. "Have fun Mikey."  
  
Michaelangelo ignored him and sat down on the couch his arms folded in a pout. He watched his brothers. His pout increased at their excitement and laughter as they left. I came up behind the couch. "Michaelangelo," I began.  
  
He looked away from me. "Lemme alone." He added almost as an afterthought. "Please."  
  
I sighed. There was nothing I could do to make him feel any better, so I left him to mope in peace. Michaelangelo was very even tempered. He would not stay angry. I went to the kitchen. When my sons returned they would no doubt be hungry. I knew I would soon have to go and find more food and supplies for the five of us. But for today, I had two cans of tomato soup I could make for them.  
  
The old stove, I had found and brought down here, was something of a hazard in itself. Old and with frayed wires, it was the best I could manage. And for now, it worked just fine. Hopefully this spring, I would find something better. I had just started the soup when I heard the chattering of my sons. Puzzled, I went to see what had brought them back so quickly.  
  
"My sons?" I asked. They were crowded near the small space heater that was in the living room.  
  
Donatello looked at me. His teeth were chattering. "It's freezing out there sensei."  
  
I chuckled slightly. "Come into the kitchen, then. I am preparing some soup. And it will probably be much warmer in there."  
  
They all went eagerly and I noticed Michaelangelo was no longer pouting on the couch. "Leonardo, Michaelangelo is probably in his room. Will you get him for me?"  
  
I followed my two remaining sons into the kitchen as Leonardo went to retrieve his brother.  
  
Raphael was standing on his toes looking into the pot on the stove. "Tomato? Yuck." He made a face and sat down at the table.  
  
I was not willing or able to debate with him, so I ignored his complaints.  
  
"Sensei," Leonardo said walking into the kitchen. "Mikey's not in his room. Or the bathroom neither."  
  
I turned frowning slightly at that. I turned the stove off spooning the soup into bowls. "Alright, sit down and eat. I will be back in a few moments."  
  
I went in search of my pouting child. He could get like this sometimes. If he felt he was being treated unfairly, he would hide to try and punish whoever was treating him like that. In this case it would be me. I searched his hiding places, calling out to him. When cajoling did not work, I tried threatening. In either case, there was no response. I was quiet and listened. Certainly the sounds of his cold would give him away. Coughing or sniffling. But I did not hear any of these things. The only sounds I heard was the dripping of the snow melting out in the sewers and the quiet talking of my three remaining sons in the kitchen.  
  
After searching for more than twenty minutes, I came to the conclusion my son was no longer in the lair. He must have slipped out without my knowledge. I sighed in both worry and anger. I called my sons together in the living room.  
  
"Did any of you see Michaelangelo?" I asked. "While you were out in the sewers?"  
  
They shook their heads slowly.  
  
"Is Mikey gone?" Donatello asked worriedly.  
  
I sighed. "I will find him. I want the three of you to stay here. Play a quiet game until I return. If Michaelangelo returns home, tell him to wait for me in his room." I retrieved my coat and went to the door.  
  
I overheard Raphael whisper. "Mikey's gonna get it."  
  
I was not surprised that his brothers each elbowed him. Shaking my head, I left our home and went into the cold sewers to find my son. 


	3. 3

((Did I say this would be done by Halloween? Uh…oops. I really intended it to be. And I really do have a lot of it written. This chapter was just kind of hard for me for some reason. Ok, I'll shut up now. I do apologize. Don't beat me up))  
  
_"And with all my heart I'm sure  
We're closer than we ever were  
I don't have to hear or see  
I've got all the proof I need.  
There are more than angels   
Watching over me.  
I believe. Oh I believe"  
_

_((Diamond Rio "I Believe"))  
_  
It is amazing to me. In all my years of life, I never realized just how big this world was until I had a child missing. Even in our small corner of the sewers, there were endless tunnels and passages, any of which Michaelangelo could have gone down. After more than an hour of searching, it was becoming more and more frightening. I listened intently for any sort of noise that he might make. Not hearing anything, I chose another tunnel at random and hurried down it.  
  
It is not like this is the first time one of my sons had gone missing. Raphael, in particular, had a stretch where he was running away from home every other day for one reason or another. Usually it was because he had been punished or scolded for something. Either that or a fight with Leonardo. But with Raphael, I knew where he would go to. I searched for him long enough to confirm my suspicions and then left him to enjoy his special place.  
  
Donatello was always curious about the world outside. More than once, he had slipped out of the lair to watch the humans above from a small grate. Every time I found him, he would have some observation to share with me. He was such an intelligent child and always so careful, that I no longer stopped him from his watching. One day his insights on humans could prove valuable to us.  
  
I reached a dead end and turned to go back down another tunnel. I strained my hearing hoping Michaelangelo would sneeze or cough so I would know where he was. All I heard was the distant sound of running water. That child. I loved him dearly, but he could be so infuriating. The thing with Michaelangelo, however, was that he was able to charm his way out of trouble. He was the most mischievous, but seldom punished.   
  
Michaelangelo had a talent for looking contrite and heart broken. It was so difficult for me to even consider disciplining him. He had such a kind heart and cheerful spirit, that even when he switched the sugar and salt containers, even when he put clear wrapping on our toilet seat, I could not be angry with him. However…in this case, I was prepared to make an exception.   
  
I cupped my hands blowing into them trying to restore a bit of circulation. Even though on the streets, the temperature was just above freezing, down here, it was well below. This sort of weather could prove dangerous if Michaelangelo was out for too long.   
  
I knew very little about turtles in general, but over the years of living with my sons, I knew how their bodies reacted to different things. When they were very young and the cold winters set in, they would all drift off into some sort of hibernation. Over the last two years, they had not done so and I surmised that their bodies had adjusted to the colder temperatures. I could not help notice, though, that the colder it was, the slower they seemed to move. Michaelangelo could find it very difficult to walk home.  
  
"Michaelangelo!" I called out almost desperately. It was dangerous to shout this way in the sewers. I never knew who may hear me, but I was beyond worried.   
  
A sharp banging sound on the pipes above startled me. I instantly melted into the shadows of the sewer walls and searched the area. I did not see anyone or sense anyone nearby, but I was not sure if the sound had originated elsewhere and had traveled through the pipes. That question was answered when the next banging sound echoed…closer to me. I willed myself to not give into the animal instinct to run. My ninja training and my parental instinct overrode the desire to flee to the safety of the lair.   
  
I felt a cold rush of wind chill me and I sensed someone was nearby. The flight or fight response I had trained so hard to control welled up on me and I fought it down. While I knew someone was near, I could not sense any danger to me. There was another sharp bang directly above me and another cold rush of wind.  
  
My sensitive hearing could make out footsteps approaching. They were fast and heavy. There was yet another bang, however this one was in the opposite direction. I looked up scanning the pipes above for any shadow. Who was this that seemed to be toying with me? The footsteps grew closer and while I knew I was prepared to defend myself, I was not prepared to die. I remember my master instructing his students many times to never engage in a battle unless they are willing to die. I could not help my children if I were dead.  
  
The footsteps grew closer and faster, even as the banging grew more distant. After only a moment's thought, I fled.


	4. 4

"Forever you're a part of me...Forever in the heart of me...And I would hold you even longer if I can… Oh the people who don't see the most See that I believe in ghosts If that makes me crazy than I am… Cause I believe"

((Diamond Rio "I Believe"))

I had only run down into the next passageway before stopping to listen again. Workers were a common enough nuisance down here in the sewers; a nuisance only because they forced me to keep my sons hidden and quiet for as long as they were in the area. It would not do to have one of them stumble upon our home by accident.

Only once in the short time we have lived below has one of them come close. There was a break in a water main just outside our home. After ushering my children into one of the far rooms, I stayed near the door prepared to defend the lair. I did not want to kill a man only doing his job, but having him know of us was not a risk I could take. The turtles were too young to handle any sort of move and far too young to defend themselves. Fortunately, he did not find the hidden door to our lair and after only a short time we were safe.

Now, I was worried that yet another worker was down here making his repairs, and this time, one of my sons were unaccounted for. If Michelangelo were to run into one of these men, I did not think his rudimentary skills would be enough to help him. He could neither hide nor fight. No, I had to find my youngest son and get him to safety.

I knelt down listening quietly for the banging sound I had hear earlier. I cursed my panicky reaction. The noise I heard was probably nothing more than the worker making his repairs. Running from noises was a child's reaction and I had my own child to find. I could not afford to panic again.

Hearing nothing, I ventured down a different tunnel keeping all senses alert. Over the years, my keen sense of smell had allowed me to identify my children by scent alone. If I could pick up on Michelangelo, I could find him. Of course, being in the sewer was not going to make such a thing easy. If anything, it would make it next to impossible.

A sudden bang on the pipes above caused me to jump and I again cursed my sloppiness. It was a good thing I did not have my sons with me. They would be learning everything NOT to do as ninja.  
"I am not running this time," I muttered to myself. I listened to the banging only to try to determine where the worker may be.

Silence.

I frowned listening to the silence. I almost preferred the banging. At least that would be something to go on.

"I think it's down this way Jim"

My ears tilted to the strange voice.

"Yeh, its backing up onto the street again. From the looks of it, I think we should let Martin take care of this one."

Two voices coming closer. I slipped easily into the shadows just as two men walked by. Workers. Just as I had suspected. There were at least three down here now. I had to find Michelangelo quickly. I allowed them to pass by before silently moving the opposite way. I had to get my bearings again, and the best way to do that would be to go back to the lair and start over. It would be a waste of a few minutes, but better than wandering around and perhaps searching the same tunnel repeatedly.

I was just about to the tunnel leading to our lair when I heard a faint coughing sound. My heart pounded in my chest and I ran down the tunnel. There, just outside our door, sat Michelangelo. He was leaning against the wall his head down and shivering.

"Michelangelo." I ran to him kneeling down. "My son."

He looked up at me with a faint smile. "Sensei, where is he?"

"Where is who, Michelangelo?" I asked softly taking off my cloak to wrap around him.

"I got lost…and then I was cold," his voice was so faint and his teeth chattered together. "The man found me. And brought me here."

I picked my son up quickly looking around. I did not see or hear any of the workers I had heard earlier. "Who was this man, My Son?"

Michelangelo coughed violently in my arms and I could feel the heat of fever burning against my fur. There would be time enough for questions later. Now, I had to get my son in the lair and hope he did not develop something worse than a cough.

**Present:**

"The man…the man," Michelangelo babbled incoherently. "He's here. He's here. The man…"

Michelangelo's coughing jolted me back to the present. I picked him up gently hushing his quiet moans with words of comfort. Laying him on my shoulder, I patted his shell to help ease the coughing again. He winced and whimpered. I knew the coughing hurt his chest, and his throat.

I searched many books on illness and could only guess at what Michelangelo had. The rattling in his chest, the coughing, the fever…I feared it to be pneumonia. Nothing kept the fever down for long. It wavered anywhere between 100 and 102. When it would spike I would use cold washcloths and, at one point, ice to try to bring it down.

I had not slept for more than a couple hours in the last three days. I settled down in the old rocking chair in the corner to rest for a bit. With Michelangelo in my arms, I would be aware if his fever spiked again. I rocked gently and talked softly to him.

"Where is he Splinter? The man.. where is he?"

"There is no one here but you and I, Michelangelo. Hush now and sleep."

My son squirmed for a bit before settling down. I continued my rocking and fell asleep just as he did.


	5. 5

((YAY! I'm done. Kudos to those who figured it out. )) 

"Every now and then ..Soft as breath upon my skin I feel you come back again And I believe…"

((Diamond Rio "I Believe"))

Michaelangelo grew stronger each day. Now, I could even tempt him with a bit of food. His normal appetite had not yet returned, but it was a start. He was also becoming quite restless. His brothers and I tried to keep him entertained while he rested in bed, but it was not enough for my normally active son.

"Maser, m'mored," he murmured around the thermometer in his mouth.

"Hush, Michaelangelo," I said with a small smile. "You cannot talk with the thermometer in your mouth."

He smirked a little and promptly took the thermometer out, declaring, "I'm bored! I don't wanna stay in bed anymore."

I took the thermometer from his hands. He had not yet a temperature in two days. Even still, I did not want to take chances until he was healthy. I gave him a stern look that did not come close to covering my amusement. "Bored enough to discuss your sneaking out of the lair?"

The small turtle blinked at me and scooted down into the blankets. "No." He coughed a little trying to look as sick as possible.

I smiled slightly. "I did not think so." I patted his head, knowing I had no intention of reprimanding him. He had learned his lesson, and even if he had not…I was much too relieved to be angry. Michaelangelo must have realized that too, because he began his whining again.

I sighed listening to him with only half my attention. Michaelangelo's mysterious benefactor worried me a bit. True, the boy had been delirious with fever at the time, but I could not help but be concerned that a human knew of us and where to find us. Michaelangelo was not at all worried. To him, the man was a hero straight out of one of his comic books. His brothers scoffed at the idea and were positive Michaelangelo had made the whole thing up or had imagined it. As for myself, once Michelangelo's fever had broken. I had taken to sleeping in the living room. No one had come near our home, and even the three sewer workers from that day were not seen.

"Master?"

I turned at the hesitant call to see my remaining sons crowded around the door to the bedroom.

Michaelangelo brightened immediately and sat up. "You guys come to play with me?"

Raphael folded his arms. "No. Well…not really."

"We thought we could try to cheer you up a little though," Donatello added.

Leonardo held up a small book. "That is if Sensei's up to a little story telling."

My four children looked at me expectantly and I nodded reaching for the book. It had been one of the few things I had taken from my master's home. It was a book of ancient Japanese tales. The turtles enjoyed hearing about the stories of the samurai and other tales of heroism and honor. I found it a good way to teach them of Bushido and the heritage that lay behind their training.

Leonardo handed me the book and he and his brothers gathered on the bed around Michaelangelo. I opened the book to a random story. They had already heard several of them, but I tried to find one they had not heard before.

Michaelangelo gasped suddenly. "Splinter! Splinter!"

I turned to him quickly, concerned. "What is it, My Son?

"That's him! That's him!" He coughed pointing to the book. I patted his back gently trying to ease the coughing fit.

"Calm yourself, Michaelangelo," I insisted. "Who..is who?"

His brothers all watched worriedly as my youngest son grabbed a small photograph from the book. I had not seen it before. Michaelangelo held the picture up to my face. "That's him! That's the guy who helped me!"

I blinked at the picture, my eyes focusing on it. It was a picture of my beloved Master Yoshi. "Michaelangelo, that…that is not possible." I took the picture from his hands. "This…"

"No Master," Michaelangelo interrupted. "This is him! I know it is. This is the guy!"

"Do you know him, Sensei?" Leonardo asked.

I held the picture and nodded slowly staring at it. "Hai, Leonardo."

"Splinter, who is he?"


End file.
